Tod's and Copper's Adventures
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Tod and Copper get chased by a bear, but luckily, with the help of their new friends, Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Thumper, they team up to stop the bear. Rated K plus, just in case for violence.
1. Tod & Copper Meet and the Bear Chase

**This story is based on my digital art pic, where the bear chases young Tod and Copper. It's also an alternate version of **_**The Fox and the Hound**_**. **

In a house next to the barn, lived a fox kit named Tod, who lived with an old woman, Mrs. Tweed, the one who took care of her since his mother's death. One day, Tod decided to play outside. He pointed to the window with his paw.

"Do you want to play outside?" the old woman asked.

Tod answered by barking happily.

Chuckling, Mrs. Widow Tweed opened the window for him to run outside. "Have a good day and stay out of trouble! Goodbye!"

With pleasure, Tod had almost the day to himself when he bumped into Big Mama, an owl who helped him get a home. "Hello, Tod," she said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Big Mama," Tod replied.

"Hmm, did Widow Tweed let you out?" the owl asked.

Tod gawked at her in surprise. "Widow who?"

"The old lady who took you in."

That was when Tod realized what his owl friend was talking about. "Oh, yeah, she let me out."

"Nice day, ain't it, Tod?" Dinky, the gold finch mused.

"Yeah, yeah, very nice, Tod!" Boomer, the woodpecker agreed.

"Very sunny, Tod," Big Mama told Tod.

Just then, a butterfly caught his attention and he started to chase it.

"Be careful, Tod!" Big Mama warned, "And stay out of trouble!"

"I will!" Tod answered.

"If you need anything, just shout!" Big Mama added.

"Thanks, Big Mama!"

"No problem, honey!"

…

On that same day, a little hound pup named Copper wanted to go exploring, too. He lived with a hunter named Amos Slade and his old grey hound, Chief. "Chief, can I go exploring?" Copper asked.

Chief considered this. "Hmm…I don't know."

"I hardly have any friends here," Copper said sadly.

"Well…I…"

Copper looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Chief smiled at him and said, "Okay, Copper, but don't go too far."

"Thank you, Chief!" With that, Copper gave him a "puppy" hug.

"And be home in time for supper," Chief added.

"I will," Copper promised and started sniffing his way into the forest.

…

Meanwhile, Tod was still chasing the butterfly in the nice green woods. All of that was interrupted when a hound pup came to view. "Hi, kid! Whatcha doin'?" Tod asked.

"Nothin'," Copper replied.

"I'm looking for a new friend," Tod said.

This brought Copper back to reality. "You know something? Me, too."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm a fox named Tod."

"I'm Copper, the hound dog."

"Let's play hide and seek, Copper," Tod suggested. "You count and I hide."

Copper covered his eyes as he counted to ten and Tod began to hide. With his nose to the ground, Copper searched for the fox until Tod surprised him.

"Dinky! Boomer! Watch!" Big Mama ordered.

"What is it, Big Mama?" asked Dinky.

"Yeah, let me see! Let me see!" Boomer said with a chuckle.

"See Tod playing with a hound? Looks to me that he found himself a new friend."

Boomer and Dinky sighed with joy.

"Want to go swimming?" Tod offered.

"Yes, Tod," Copper answered and the two raced over to the pond and leapt inside with a splash. They hopped like frogs and laughed.

It was fun while it lasted until a giant, dark figured roamed the forest. It had black fur, red eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. That was a monster anyone should be afraid of and be avoided at all costs!

Tod and Copper gasped and stopped playing when they saw him emerge from the trees. "BEAR!" they shouted and ran for their lives. "AAAAAAAH! "HELP!"

"Chief!" Copper cried.

"Big Mama!" Tod yelled.

Big Mama, who had witnessed the scene tried distracting the bear and luring him away from the runaways.

From two houses, Amos Slade and Widow couldn't believe what they've seen.

Tod and Copper stopped running and panted, exhausted from the chase.

"Copper, are you alright?" Chief asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Copper said.

"Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, Chief."

"Tod!" Widow called and Tod bounded over to his owner. "Are you okay?"

Tod nodded.

"Tod, honey," Big Mama said, flying over to him and landed on a branch. "This is not your fault or Copper's."

"You did nothing wrong, Copper," Chief assured Copper. "Neither did that fox of yours. You didn't see it comin'."

"That was quite a chase, eh, Boomer?" said Dinky.

"Yeah, Dinky, that was one scary bear!" Boomer said, shivering from the impact.

Copper and Tod showed their owners and caretakers the scene.

Amos and Widow gasped at the giant footprints.

"Those are ginormous!" Amos exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, my! They look as if they've been made by a giant!" Widow agreed.

"Copper, I'll invite you over tomorrow, so you and Tod can play," Big Mama told him, "But I'll let you know if the scene is safe."

But they weren't the only ones who watched it all happen. Two fawns, a skunk, and a rabbit were there, as well.

**Author's notes: Guess who will make an appearance in the next chapter? I'll give you a hundred **_**bucks**_** if you get the right answer. **


	2. Bambi, Faline, Flower, & Thumper

The next day after the incident occurred, Bambi and Faline, the fawns, Thumper, the rabbit, and Flower, the skunk had an idea. "Guys, let's talk to them," Bambi said.

"Talk to who, Bambi?" Faline asked.

"The fox and the hound, Faline," Bambi answered.

"Duh," Thumper said to Faline.

"Hey!" Faline scolded.

Thumper turned around crossing his arms. "Girls," he scoffed.

"Thumper!" Bambi and the rest snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" shouted Thumper, throwing up his arms in surrender.

"What did your mom tell you?" Faline demanded of him, as if she were his teacher giving him a lecture.

_Are you my mother? Since when? _was what the annoyed bunny wanted to say, but it would have made things worse. "If you can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all," Thumper replied reluctantly, remembering his mother teaching him manners, which was a big hassle to him. His bad manners were a big deal than he'd ever imagine.

"Good," Faline said, relieved that the argument had finished.

"What should we do now, Bambi?" Flower asked.

"Well, Flower, we'll eat breakfast," replied Bambi and they ate their greens.

"Good morning, kids!" Big Mama called.

"Good morning, Miss Owl!" Bambi and the gang called back.

"You can call me Big Mama, you know," Big Mama told them.

Tod was at the scene. "Oh, and this is Tod," Big Mama said, gesturing towards the fox kit.

"Okay, Big Mama. Tod," Bambi said and introduced himself and his friends, "I'm Bambi and these are my friends Faline, Flower, and Thumper."

Thumper, the rabbit thumped with one foot to get his point.

"You can call me a flower if you want to," Flower stated shyly.

"We saw you running from the bear yesterday with a hound," Bambi said to Tod.

"Yep, that was pretty scary," Tod stated.

Dinky and Boomer flew over to a branch. "What's all the commotion?" Dinky asked.

"Yeah, what are they doing here?" Boomer said, questionable as Dinky.

"They're here to make peace with us because what they saw yesterday was horrific," Big Mama replied.

"Oh," Dinky and Boomer said.

"These are my friends, Dinky and Boomer," Big Mama said, gesturing towards Dinky and Boomer.

Friend Owl was sleeping inside a hollow tree.

Thumper, feeling bored, used one of his feet for thumping to wake up the sleeping owl. "Wake up, Friend Owl!"

"Wake up, Friend Owl!" Bambi, Faline, and Flower shouted at the same time.

Friend Owl woke up, shaking himself. "What? What? Hey, kids!" he snapped, "I was sleeping in!"

"That's Friend Owl," Thumper said.

"Good morning, Friend Owl," Big Mama said. "I'm Big Mama."

"What's so good about it?" Friend Owl crossed his arms grumpily.

"Oh, there's sunshine and green forests, flowers, and room to roam."

"I suppose," Friend Owl relented with a sigh. "What's going on?"

"Tod and Copper were chased by a bear yesterday," Big Mama answered.

"We saw the whole thing," Bambi said.

"You did?" Friend Owl asked Bambi. "I was asleep."

"He can sleep through anything," Thumper whispered.

…

After breakfast with Chief, Copper was on his way to the forest when Chief and asked, "Where are you going, Copper?"

"Big Mama, the owl you saw yesterday invited me over to see Tod," replied Copper.

"Really?" Chief said worriedly. He didn't hear that part the day before because he had been hard of hearing.

"I'll be back," Copper explained, trying to reason with him, "She'll let me know if the scene is safe."

"Oh, I see now," Chief said. "You can go, but be back in time for dinner, meaning supper."

"I promise." Then Copper bounded down the hill to visit his friend, Tod.

…

The hound pup was just in time to meet Big Mama, who greeted warmly, "Morning, Copper."

"Morning, Big Mama," said Copper.

"Hey, Copper!" Tod exclaimed.

"Hi, Tod!"

"Guys, meet my best friend, Copper," Tod said to Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Thumper.

"Hello, Copper!" they said.

"We saw you and Tod running away from the giant bear yesterday," Faline said.

"Yeah. We ran for cover."

"I'm Faline, and this is Bambi, Thumper, the rabbit, and Flower, the skunk."

"Hi," Flower said shyly. "You can call me a flower if you want to."

Thumper used his foot to make a thumping sound. "And that's why they call me Thumper."

"Nice to meet you, Copper," Bambi greeted. "Do you want to go out and explore deeper in the forest."

"But the bear–"

"He won't find us," Bambi assured him, "He's far away."

"Oh, and Chief told me to be back for supper."

"We'll let you know, hon," Big Mama said. "Or I can let him know we're on a mission to stop the bear and I'll have Dinky and Boomer look after you. Until then, allow Bambi and his friends to show you the way deeper into the forest."

Copper nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

"You should be fine, Copper," Tod told Copper, "Stick with us and we'll be okay."

"Tod's right, Copper," Faline said.

Copper, feeling motivated finally said, "I'm on it!"

"Then it's settled," Bambi said. "Follow us, Tod and Copper!" And deep into the woods, they went.


	3. The Quest

**I may have animals talk to humans like in my other **_**Fox and the Hound**_** fics, so please be nice. Also, I might have the bear speak.**

Copper fought to keep up with Bambi and the other forest friends, but he ended up tripping over his own ears. Luckily, he was alright.

"Are you okay, Copper?" Tod asked.

"What happened?" concerned voices shouted. It was Thumper's sisters.

"Is he hurt?" Thumper said.

"No, he just had a hard time keeping up, but he will in time," Faline said, nuzzling Copper. Bambi helped him get up to his feet.

"He has short legs, doesn't he?" Thumper wanted to know, but Copper growled.

"Thumper!" Thumper's mom reprimanded.

"Yes, Mama?"

"What did your father tell you?" his mom lectured.

"If you can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all," Thumper relented.

"That's right."

"Mama, is the dog the new prince in the forest?" Thumper's sisters asked.

"No, but Bambi still is," their mother corrected and petted Copper, "But this dog's sweet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rabbit," Copper said gratefully.

"That's my friend, Copper," Tod told the female rabbit.

"And what's your name, young man?" Thumper's mother asked.

"Tod."

"Oh, you must be different from other foxes I've encountered," she said, petting him gently.

Tod let out a sad sigh. "My mom died of a gunshot not too long ago."

"Why, that's terrible!" Thumper's mom gasped.

"Mine, too," Bambi said. "But I have a dad that takes care of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your losses!"

"I have an old lady, Mrs. Widow Tweed and three birds who look out for me," Tod stated.

"Oh, good," Thumper's mom said, relieved.

"I was up for adoption and Amos Slade adopted me," said Copper.

"I have a mother…" Flower said to Faline, "Just like you."

"Really, Flower?" Faline asked, astonished by what the skunk had to say and proudly added, "Me, too."

"Well, ready to continue our adventure?" Bambi asked Copper.

"Yeah, Bambi," Copper said.

"Can we go with them, Mama, please?" Thumper's sisters pleaded.

"Yes, but you girls and Thumper must return for lunch," Thumper's mother said firmly, but gently, and with a wink, "And have fun."

"Yes, Mama!" Thumper's sisters vowed.

Thumper sighed an angry sigh and rolled his eyes in disgust. "Not them."

"Come on, Thumper," Faline coaxed, "It'll be fun!"

"Ugh, fine," Thumper huffed and turning cheerful to Tod and Copper, "Come on, guys! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then he and the rest of the gang continued their quest in the forest.

"Have a good time with your sisters and friends, Thumper!" Thumper's mother called as she waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Mama!" Thumper said, grateful for his mother's comment.

…

Minutes later, Bambi and the crew, Tod, and Copper came to a log.

"Copper, all you have to do is hop over it," Thumper said, "My sisters and I taught Bambi how. Watch us." Copper watched as Thumper and his sisters hopped over the log.

"Hop over!" his sisters commanded politely.

Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Tod were the next ones to jump over.

"Now, you try," Thumper encouraged.

"Come on, Copper!" Tod and the others cheered.

Copper took a couple steps backwards and took a big leap of his life. He landed on the log with his belly.

"Now, just slide off," Thumper told him.

Copper took a deep breath and started to slide, landing with a thud.

"You made it!" everyone cheered.

The hound pup returned to his feet, recovering from his landing. "I did it!" he shouted with glee and laughed. Soon everyone laughed along with him.

…

As the friends were starting to head home, a pack of hunting dogs snarled as they chased them. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer followed.

Amos, witnessing what happened, brought Chief along and went over to confront the situation. "Run, Copper!"

"I'll hold them off!" Bambi said. As the dogs started to pounce on him and his friends, he bucked them away from them and himself. Just as Bambi was losing energy, Faline helped, as well. Thumper chewed on one dog's legs, causing the nasty dog to whimper. Flower, who didn't know what to do, Tod and Copper intervened by throwing themselves on one dog and chewed him on the ears.

"Good, Copper!" Amos cheered.

"That's my boy!" Chief chuckled, proud to be a father figure to Copper.

When the dog that Tod and Copper was starting to whine, they just hopped off him and landed safely on the ground. Copper reunited with his owner and the older dog.

"Good dog," Amos said, stroking Copper by the ears. "You must've been brave." He'd never seen a pup so brave in his life.

Copper barked happily. Chief went over to sniff him, causing the pup to giggle.

Flower finally figured out how to handle the dogs by spraying, making them run away.

"Good riddance!" Amos said as he held his nose from the skunk spray.

"That'll teach 'em!" Chief said to Copper, coughing due to the skunk scent.

"You bet," Copper agreed.

Tod sighed in relief. "Glad that's over. Well, I got to head back home." He followed Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer into the woods to find Widow Tweed. "Bye!"

"Bye, Tod!" Copper, Bambi and his pals called.

…

That day, Amos Slade went over to Widow Tweed's house to discuss what happened today. He gently knocked the door.

"Come in."

Tod, spotting the man who was about to open the door was beginning to find a place to hide. "Tod, it's alright," she assured him, which made him stop and turn around to face the man, holding Copper.

"Hello, Widow," Amos said.

"Why, Amos, what do you need to tell me?" Widow Tweed asked. Then she started coughing because Amos was with a skunk.

"You wouldn't believe it, but your fox and my pup helped their friends, two deer, a rabbit, and a skunk fight off those mangy hunting dogs."

Widow Tweed gasped in disbelief. "They did? How?"

"Well, two deer, a rabbit, and a skunk couldn't think of any way to stop the dogs, so that fox of yours and my pup, Copper took over for them by jumping up on one dog and biting his ears."

"Uh huh…" Mrs. Tweed was listening.

"Copper ran over to me. I never knew he'd be so brave. I wonder where he's got it from. Then the skunk sprayed to make the dogs go away."

"My! That was some incredible story!"

"But a true story."

Eventually, the old lady believed him. "How about a bath?"

Amos gave her a sheepish smile.

…

That night, Tod and Copper dreamt about their next confrontation with the bear. They defended their defenseless friends, Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Thumper from him by bravely jumping up on him and biting him. Everyone enjoyed the sight and they decided to join in by biting, as well. Soon after the bear grew weary, they let him go.

The next day, Tod said, "Copper, I had a dream that we fought that big bear with the help of Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Thumper."

"Me, too, Tod," said Copper.

"Really?" Tod was stunned to hear that Copper had that very same dream. "What a coincidence."

…

As the years went by, Amos and Widow were getting to know Tod, Copper, Bambi, Faline, Flower, Thumper, Dinky, Boomer, and Big Mama.

Then another exciting thing happened, Tod and Vixey had gotten together after months of getting to know each other. Even Bambi and Faline were proud to be each other's mates and Flower and Thumper also finally had love interests of their own. Friend Owl called it "twitter pated".

…

The next day, as Big Mama was on her flight, making sure everyone was safe, something stopped her and grabbed her by the tailfeathers with its sharp teeth. Quickly, the figure that snatched her up ran to his den.

Amos, who was worried for his grown-up dog, Copper, caught up to him and his friends, but the man ended up injuring himself by tripping over a tree root.

Concerned, Copper, Tod, and the rest of their friends, Bambi, Faline, Flower, and Thumper helped him back to his house.

…

"Why did you bring me here?" Big Mama demanded of the bear, "I was out for a fly, making sure everyone is safe."

The bear advanced on the owl. "Like you did a couple of years ago," he sneered. "I will have revenge on that fox and hound."

"Bear…" Big Mama started to say.

"SILENCE!" the bear snarled, then huffed, "You see me as evil, but that's just alright with me. My revenge will be sweet."

"Please, sir, you don't know what you're up against…" Big Mama pleaded.

"When the going gets tough, there is only one answer: I'll fight for myself and I'm prepared for it."

…

Amos Slade winced in pain over his ankle. Thankfully, Widow Tweed was there to take care of him and thanks to Tod.

"Amos, are you coming with us to stop the bear?" Tod asked.

"I don't think so," Amos Slade replied, "I could get hurt again."

"B-b-but who's going to lead the way?" Boomer asked helplessly. Dinky comforted him by rubbing his back, just as upset as Boomer was that Big Mama was captured.

"I'm not, Faline and Bambi are," Amos declared.

"We'll be honored to," Bambi said, raising his hoof.

"Who's with us?" asked Faline as she did the same.

"We are!" several wild animals cheered.

"Flower, can you hand me a flower?" Thumper requested the skunk. He wanted to give it to Vixey since she uses it distract her enemies, making them sneeze.

"With pleasure," Flower answered, giving him the flower.

"Thank you, Thumper. Thank you, Flower," Vixey said.

"We heard Tod tell us this is how you distract your enemies by making them sneeze," Thumper said. "Thank Flower."

"Yeah," Flower said, smelling a flower.

"Are you ready?" Bambi asked.

"Ready!" the rest of the animals cried and out in the forest, they fled.

"When they come, I'll be ready for them," the bear uttered with an evil chuckle. He was sure to get even just as our fellow heroes suspected…


	4. Epic Battle and Conclusion

In the game preserve, Bambi and the gang searched for clues. They looked for giant footprints. Copper sniffed them. Bambi was glad Copper came along because Copper had been a good tracker. "What is it, Copper?" asked Bambi.

"I think we're getting close," Copper answered and put his nose back on the ground.

"You know Copper," Tod said, turning to Bambi, "He's a great tracker." To Vixey, he added, "Isn't he, Vixey?"

"Tod, I have no doubt in Copper," Vixey replied.

"I'm positive that your flower would be a great weapon," Tod told her with a wink.

When they reached the bear's den near the waterfall, Copper took a sniff at the strong smell and said, "Guys, we're here."

Not too long after Copper had said this, the bear stepped out of his cave and stood up tall as if to say, "GO AWAY!" Behind him flew Big Mama. She soared to the other side of him to join her wild animal friends.

"Now!" Bambi ordered and every animal that was armed, started throwing pebbles and flowers at him. Tod and Copper jumped up on him and started biting him. Vixey, with a flower in her mouth, waved it against the bear's nose, causing him to sneeze. Just as he'd done so, Vixey hopped off him.

Big Mama used her talons to grab the bear by the ears and Dinky and Boomer pooped on him.

Flower, and his wife and kids sprayed on the bear.

Finally, everyone advanced on the bear, making him walk backwards to the log at the waterfall. Beneath him, the log started to crack. He looked down and he could see where he was heading now. One more step and he plunged into the river to his death.

With the villain gone, they cheered and had gone home to the forest.

…

"Oh, Tod!" Widow said, hugging her former pet fox. She broke out of her embrace to get the collar off and stared at his lady friend. "Oh, and it looks like you brought a new friend."

Vixey smiled at the nice old lady.

"Run along now," Mrs. Tweed commanded sweetly and the two foxes dashed out of the house and through the woods.

Every day, the forest creatures visited Copper and as always, they remained close friends.

The End


End file.
